


Stiles not so weak after all

by Dani_insane21



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Hunters, Mama Stilinski - Freeform, Multi, before the alpha pack, from quotev, im bad with tags, im going to add more tags along the way, my old account, non Canon, well not the good guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:05:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_insane21/pseuds/Dani_insane21
Summary: What if stiles was raised by a hunter his own mom? What if he trained like a hunter to kill the wolves he runs with? What if he uses those skills to fight others? What if stiles weren't so weak after all?this is one of my old fanfictions from quotev i decided to finish it...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stiles not so weak after all](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305301) by Dani_insane21. 



> This is one of my old fanfictions from quotev that I'm reposting on to this website.  
> Give me your thoughts and please help me out with ideas to finish it.  
> Don't have a beta  
> own nothing of Teen wolf if I did there would still be the original cast

  "Damn it all," said Stiles looking at his phone that had no batteries left. He was in middle of nowhere his car just got a flat tire, and  his phone had no battery.  
"what a man gotta do to catch a break around here," said Stiles hitting his head against his steering wheel sighing in frustration.  
"Well I guess I should look around if I see anything or anyone," he thought stepping out of the car bringing a spare bat just in case anything happens. 

      He started walking around he saw someone ahead just a few feet ahead, "HEY EXCUSE ME I NEED SOME HELP OVER HERE"He yelled. 

When the figure didn't stop Stiles tried again until the figure stopped yellow eyes glaring at Stiles. The first thing that came in Stiles mind was run until he heard Derek voice saying if you see another wolf don't run stay calm but after he saw the wolf baring his teeth and growling at him he decided the opposite of what Derek said and that is RUN. So he did just that, he didn't know where he was going or care where he was going as long as he's far away from that wolf as possible.

The wolf caught up to him throwing stiles on the ground the wolf ready to tear his guts out. Stiles knew he was gonna die until he heard his mother's voice "Now Stiles when a werewolf has you up against a wall and you don't know  what to do"  a younger Stiles was staring at his mother  
"Um you act dead" his mother laughed "no sweetie you try to remain calm and think of your surrounding what can you use to hurt the wolf ". 

  He remembered the bat he dropped when the wolf pushed him on the ground he glanced next to him if he could see it. It was close to his hand but he was afraid if he moved the werewolf that's looking at him intensely might kill him. Stiles felt a cold breeze when he looked up he saw that the werewolf was smelling the air so he used this chance to get the bat the wolf jumped back and stared at Stiles more when he saw the bat in the boy's hand he growled at him and launched himself ready to kill Stiles. He didn't get very far Stiles hit him with the bat, but the wolf just snarled at him and clawed Stiles' chest, Stiles bit back a scream and decided to run to his car he hit the wolf one more time and ran to the car. 

Stiles held his chest in pain he saw that the wolf was standing up "Shit" Stiles cursed out loud he decided to look in his car before the wolf came any closer.He saw something under the passenger's seat when he grabbed it, it was wolfsbane he got his bat and rubbed the flower onto it. When he looked next to him the wolf was in front of his face Stiles got the bat and hit the wolf repeatedly until Stiles saw that he stopped moving. He stumbled back dropping the bat in the process "what the hell did I just, he's not moving, fuck is he dead. oh, holy shit I killed someone" Stiles thought more and more until he couldn't breathe. He was having a panic attack who could blame him he almost got killed and he killed someone.

    After calming down Stiles looked at all the blood around him some of them were mostly of the wolf but he knows there some of his blood there too. He got his baseball bat that was covered in blood he threw it in the jeep in disgust he saw the wolf on the ground Stiles closed his eyes in respect.When he was about to go back in the car he saw something peeking out of the man's jacket it was a phone. "Finally something good happens to me ....wait do I remember someone's phone number by memory.....I can only remember Scott's phone number and Dad's ...let's not call dad" after a few rings Scott finally picked it up  
"Hello who is this" his voice was slurred sounding like he just woke up.  
   
"Dude it's me, Stiles, Scott I need your help"

"Stiles what do you want its like 2 am"

"I know, I know I just need you to get here as fast as possible"

"Stiles what happen"

"um let's just say one of your werewolf buddies tried to kill me so can you come and pick me up"

"WHAT AM ON MY WAY"Stiles heard a lot of movement in the background

"Stiles where are you"

"Um yeah that's another thing I don't know where I, am," he said laughing nervously

"don't leave from that spot Stiles you hear me"

"Yeah, yeah you know you're sounding like Derek"

"Whatever just stay there" 

"Got it trust me I am not going anywhere," said Stiles hanging up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT TRAILER OMC MY SONS BACK ON SCREEN TOGETHER OOOOOOOH  
> anywayyyy  
> Hope you enjoy tell me what you think

Stiles was getting bored and losing more blood by every second.

Finally he saw a black Camaro "shit..." he saw Scott step out of the car rushing towards him "Stiles are you okay ? "he asked.  "well if you mean getting attacked by a werewolf and having to kill him then I am fine" he said until he felt a strong wave of pain hit him "ugh and by fine you mean am bleeding like crazy then I am just dandy-y" he said trying to get up from the car side he was leaning on. 

"Hey, Derek did you hear my girlish screams from ...where ever the hell you were" Stiles said with a brittle voice getting more and more lighted headed.

"I'm just gonna ...pass out now" Stiles said fainting.

   
        "Hey Stiles stay with me come on buddy, " said Scott trying to wake up Stiles getting worried,       
"Scott he's fine he's still breathing put him in the car and let's clean up this mess and take him to the hospital," said Derek looking around seeing the mess, he was surprised that Stiles could accomplish such thing. Derek thought about how Stiles could've died him, his chest felt tighter just by thinking that.  
Derek shrugged it off while giving Scott the keys to the car.

  
"Here take him to the hospital if there's one scratch on my car just one I will hurt you," Derek said glaring at Scott. Scott just rolled his eyes, heading towards the car.  
     After Scott left with Stiles Derek decided to leave the guy there and just move the jeep out of the way when he looked in the trunk he saw a spare tire but no tools. Derek sighed in frustration he looked around some more and saw the bat he was shocked at the damaged, he's going to have to Stiles when he wakes up. He decided to call Boyd to bring in some tools.  
                                                           

* * *

  
            "where am I ugh" said Stiles feeling a pain shot up again he shook his head trying to shake the pain away, it just made it worse. when he looked around he saw he was in a cabin in the woods.

  
"where the hell am I," he thought.

  
"oh, sweet heart your awake" a voice said.  
 He froze that voice he thought he was never going hear again when he looked around he saw a woman who looked a lot like him.  
He tried not to blink just in case this was all fake and she would leave just by a blink, but he did mutter a word that can tell you who she was.

"mom ?"  
the woman just nodded in amusement but also in sadness "that's me sweetheart seemed like you got in a bit of mess with some werewolf's now what I did tell you about sassing werewolf's" he heard a pure giggle come out of her. "Their not very fond of the sassing"

"Their not very fond of the sassing"  
he just nodded and smiled at her in awe, "now stand up let me see my young chipmunk all grown up"  
Stiles laughed at the nickname she gave him.  
He stood up but sat back down when he felt a surge of pain once again coming up he gasped his mother rushed to his side and helped him up "easy chipmunk you don't want to get your self hurt your father wouldn't like that"  
he laughed at that his father wasn't as protective as she was he remembered one time she almost broke a boys nose when he pushed Stiles off the biggest slide he remembered that boy was Jackson how he wishes she could still break his nose now.  
she took him outside and sat him down in a old chair outside of the cabin. She smiled at him and started to speak

  
"now listen hear chipmunk right now your in a coma we're in your mind your gonna be in a coma for about a week so I'm gonna give you back some of your memories that I locked away and I'm gonna teach you how to fight you got it baby boy". 

  
Stiles just gaped at his mother and nodded "yes mam" he said he chuckling his mother always acted like a commander in the army even though she never been in one well from he knows.  
 His mother smiled fondly at him and said "okay but now we gonna need to catch up so tell me everything that happen while I been away"  
he just nodded and started telling everything that happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles finished talking taking a deep breath, looking at his mom when she started laughing.

"Wow sounds like u have a crush on this wolf " Stiles mom laughed when her son tried to defend himself saying he didn't, his face getting redder and redder by the second.

He finally sighed and nodded,"Maybe I do have a crush on him but it's nothing major it'll go away in time and I still haven't done my 5-year plan to woo him.

"Ah yes the Stilinski plans to get themselves a partner to so call woo their pants offs" she laughed,"I remember when i kissed your father on the first date he said and I quote 'wow i guess my 3-year plan worked'" she shook her head with a fond smile.

"i'm not gonna scold you because I know your father already did that for me, now i gotta teach you how to fight and all that jazz" she said doing jazz hands, stiles laughed loving his mom quirky nature. He gets his rambling, quirky nature and his moles and eyes from his mom.

"Mama didn't you teach me that stuff as a kid" he said now remembering all her advice to dealing with mythical creatures. He looked around one more time seeing the sky turning dusk but the full moon still shining. 

Claudia stood patting her sons head,"Come on let's start training we don't got much time in here anyways",walking to the empty field holding up one hand sprouting a tree in the direction he hand was. She moved her hand once more clenching it a weapon molding into her fist. A small axe appeared in her clench fist smiling, looking at her dumbfounded son. She motion her other hand to make her son come closer, when he walked closer she told him to do the same thing she did with her fist and get is own weapon.

Stiles nodded coping what his mother did hoping to get a weapon,"please work please work" he whispered clenching his fist harder. He opened his eyes when he felt something touch his inner palm. He looked down seeing a small wooden bat. Laughing at the choice of his weapon he started swinging it around, the bat feeling weightless in his hand.

"You can change the material of your bat any time you choose but no matter what it will never be heavy, no one else can pick it up but you, your family and maybe someone else but that's not important" she winked at him.

"So what it's like Mjolnir? like in Thor?" he asked.

She laughed throwing her axe making it grow in mid air to the size of a horses leg. "Exactly like that but you can change it's form, color and all that jazz". swinging her big axe twirling it around like it's a small pen. He tried to change it size but it took awhile before he was able to make it a normal size bat. He started getting use to it able to change it size with a blink of an eye.

"Hm you got the hang of it now it's time for fun" she smirked.

Stiles shivered in fear seeing his mom evil look. Knowing he might not last if his mother acts the same way when he said he wanted to join the little league.


End file.
